


Breathe

by BellJarred



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PKMN - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Verdanturf, Wally - Freeform, Wanda - Freeform, pocket monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJarred/pseuds/BellJarred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your longtime pen pal, Wanda Vine, informs you that she is getting hitched and that she has a favor to ask of you before her wedding day, who are you to refuse? Especially when that favor has something to do with her mysterious and ultimately attractive younger cousin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verdanturf Town

You were not native to the Hoenn region. In fact, scarcely had you ever even left the sanctity of your hometown: Eterna City of Sinnoh. Thus, as the land and sea below you whizzed by in a gentle blur, you could not stop your greedy eyes from devouring the foreign sites. The steamy peaks of both Mt. Chimney and Mt. Pyre amazed you (just as those of the Coronet mountain range of home had always managed to pique your interest), but they were nothing compared to the place you were rapidly approaching.   
  


When contrasted with its surroundings of thick woodlands and a cave that seemed to stretch for miles, this particular area seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.   
  


“ _Wow_ ,” you remarked breathlessly. You cupped a free hand around your eyes in attempts to better focus your vision. Upon doing so, you were just barely able to make out, among other things, the familiar maroon and baby blue accents of a flashy Contest Hall in the distance. “Is that really Verdanturf town?”  
  


The creature below you, which had previously been content to soar mindlessly through the skies, seemed to stir at your inquiry. From your position on its back, the creature was only capable of glancing at you from the very edges of its peripheral vision. Realizing this, it craned its hooked neck in order to get a better look at you.  
  


“ _Troo_ ,” it bellowed accompanied by the slightest, simplest nod of its mammoth cranium. It offered no further comment before resuming its stationary, forward position. You sighed initially at this response, but were determined not to let its bland quality deter you from the excitement of finally reaching your destination.   
  


By this point, the finer details of your destination were now in sight. A quaint little cluster of buildings – a Pokémon Center, Pokémart, and a few small homes respectively – emerged amid the lush, bright grass that seemed to carpet the whole of the area. Your furrowed your brow, a bit perplexed by this rural state. With such a large Contest Hall and such beautiful surroundings to boast of you couldn't quite imagine why it was still so scarcely populated.  
  


As you and your flying companion gradually began your descent towards this fascinating clearing of land, you were greeted quite pleasantly by a pair of pretty, winged Bug Types. They darted playfully about your company before fluttering off into the distance.  
  


“I wonder what kind of Pokémon those were…” you pondered thoughtfully upon their departure. They were surely a specimen of which you had never encountered before in Sinnoh, and you sincerely regretted not getting out your Pokédex when you had the chance.  
  


“ _Trooop_ ,” your companion yawned. Apparently, it was quite indifferent to your quizzical plight.   
  


“I know  _you_  don’t know, Maximus,” you retorted with a roll of your [e/c] eyes. “After all, it’s not like I would expect you and grandma to have ever left Eterna either!”   
  


“ _Tropius, Trop_!” The dual Grass/Flying Type proclaimed indignantly. Apparently, your previous statement had done well at severing his streak of lethargy. If  _only_  he could explain to you that his origins were far from Eterna City...if  _only_  he could tell you that he originated from the surroundings of Pastoria City, in fact! When you did not look totally convinced by his fervor, all Maximus could do was sigh. “ _Tropius_ …” he murmured languidly. Attempting to prove anything to a human like you was  _far_  too much work for him, anyway.  
  


When the two of you softly touched down upon a verdant patch of Verdanturf grass, you were thoroughly impressed. After all, for a Pokémon as large as Maximus, you surely would not have expected such a graceful landing. “Ah, good job, Maximus~” you praised as you rewarded him with a gentle pat upon his leafy crown.   
  


“ _Tro_ ,” he responded plainly as you jumped down from your former perch upon his back. You removed your backpack from your back and retrieved from it a single, light pink sphere.   
  


“Alright, Maximus,” you called as you pressed the central button upon the Pokéball variant. “You’ve done really well, and now you deserve a nice, long rest,” you continued. Maximus was enveloped in a bright blue light before returning to the confines of his Pokéball. Regardless of whether or not he actually rested, you knew that Maximus would feel 100% the moment he was safe inside. After all, he was a Pokémon you received on loan from your grandmother, and she had a particularly tenacious habit of housing her Pokémon in Heal Balls.  
  


“What a magnificent Tropius you have there, young lady.”  
  


This sudden compliment startled you and so you spun around in order to discover who had delivered it. Much to your surprise, it was an unfamiliar, elderly woman. Her gray hair was twisted into a careless bun with far too many flyaways to count and her face was angular, but far from intimidating what with its bounty of gentle wrinkles.   
  


“Uh, thank you?” You offered unsurely as you scratched awkwardly at the back of your neck. It was true that Maximus was a powerful specimen of Grass/Flying Type indeed, but it was probably best to admit that you were not the person who had raised him to be. “But he—”  
  


“It’s not very used to you yet, though, is it?” She questioned, successfully interrupting you. “It neither loves nor hates you, at least.”  
  


You blinked.  _How the hell did she know that?!_  Although her perceptiveness inherently startled you, you sincerely hoped that it did not show upon your face. You coughed a bit uneasily in attempt to regain your composure.   
  


“Yeah, well,” you began with pursed, dignified lips. “…is it  _that_  obvious?” So much for keeping your cool, it seemed. “What I mean to say is that, it’s amazing how insightful you are, ma’am! I actually just borrowed him from my grandma for flight purposes. I’ve been around him my whole life, but it appears as though he’ll never be as fond of me as he is of his real trainer.”  
  


The elderly woman furrowed her brow in thought at this reveal. “It’s my job to be insightful about this sort of thing, young lady. I  _am_  the Friendship Rater of Verdenturf Town, after all.”   
  


You opted not to openly acknowledge the fact that you had never heard such a thing, and instead opted for flashing an awed grin in her direction. “Seriously? That’s  _so_ impressive!”   
  


She smiled smugly at your compliment. “Of course it is! How many Friendship Raters do you think that there are in the world? Only one per region! Like the Name Raters we are a very special breed indeed!” She bragged shamelessly.   
  


You smiled at her arrogant explanation. Well, that tidbit of information certainly managed to earnestly impress you! Name Raters were a bit of a celebrity amidst the trainers of a region, so you assumed the same of Friendship Raters like this old lady. “Well, ordinarily I’d request that you rate the friendship between my legitimate Pokémon and I, but right now there’s actually something else I’d like to ask of you,” you retorted casually.  
  


The Friendship Rater cocked an eyebrow at you as if silently goading you to continue. “Hm? And what’s that, young lady?”  
  


You paused a moment in order to plaster on your must dazzling of smiles. “If it’s not too much trouble, could you show me where the [1] _Vine_  household is located?”


	2. Face to Face

“ _[Name]!_ ”

You scarcely had the time to blink before being ensnared by a pair of pale, delicate arms. Upon immediate contact with this petite person the whole of your vision was clouded by a sea of shiny, chartreuse locks. The arms that were embracing you were tiny and thus virtually incapable of totally encircling your form. What they lacked in length, however, was undoubtedly made up for by the sheer strength of their grip.

After a moment or two of struggling to choke out something profound, you finally achieved a single word of salutation. “W-Wanda?”

This simple reply seemed to satisfy the young woman, and so she reluctantly released you from her fierce hold. “Oh, [Name],” she began with a wistful tone and sparkling eyes. “It’s so nice to finally see you in person~!”

For the first time ever you were able to make out the finer details of her person — the very ones that did not appear so easily on a square of two-dimensional photo paper. Wanda Vine was a diminutive woman with an overwhelming presence. She was possessed about her a natural beauty that all other girls would be envious of: a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, sparkling sapphire eyes, and hair as smooth as silk. To be quite honest, just being around her made you feel a bit plainer by comparison.

 _Man_ , you sighed internally.  _No wonder she’s already spoken for. Lucky her~_

“Well then,” the Friendship Rater began, clearing her throat to remind you of her presence. “If that will be all, I’ll be returning to my home.”

You blinked in surprise. Oh yes, the Friendship Rater! With Wanda around you had nearly forgotten entirely about your previous company. “Thank you–”

“Oh, [1]Edwina! It really was very kind of you to show [Name] the way. This is her first time in Hoenn as she’s never even left Sinnoh before! Isn’t that  _fascinating_?”

The interest of Edwina the Friendship Rater appeared to be truly piqued at this tidbit of information. “It would be exciting to gauge the friendship of unfamiliar Pokémon for a change…” she muttered to herself. Edwina, with a level of gusto atypical of most elderly women, turned to face you.

“ _You_!” She called as she pointed one thin, shriveled finger in your general direction. “Come by my place when you have the time for it. I live in the house to the left of here and will be anxiously awaiting you and your foreign Pokémon!”

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” you saluted, a bit intimidated by her sudden declaration. You hardly had the time to be acquiescent, though, as she had already made for a brisk departure from the Vine household.

Once she was gone, Wanda flashed you a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, [Name]! Edwina certainly takes some getting used to, but she’s harmless enough.”

“I-Is that so?” You questioned. “Well, I only have two Pokémon of my own. I hope that’s enough for her…” you explained sheepishly.

Wanda merely smiled at you as she placed a gentle hand on your right shoulder. “As long as your Pokémon love you I’m sure she’d be happy to assess the friendship of only one.”

At this statement you immediately thought back to one of your two Pokémon in particular. “Y-yeah,” you murmured nervously. “They love me alright…”

“Anyway, [Name], that isn’t important right now! I’ve got to show you around town, introduce you to people—” she paused if only to release a blissful sigh. “Oh, you’ll just  _adore_  my Riley!”

“Oh, that’s right!” You exclaimed with wide, ecstatic eyes. “Your fiancée, right? You  _are_  getting married! I nearly forgot to tell you congratulations on the engagement!” Just as she had done to you earlier, you reached forward in order to scoop her up in a bone-crushing embrace. “I’m so happy for you, Wanda~!”

She laughed girlishly after you had released her. “Thank you! I’m happy for me too. Now, come on!” She ordered as she made a grab for your hand. “Let me introduce you to my future hubby.”

Wanda wasted no further time with casual conversation as you she yanked you out the door. “Where are we going?” You questioned curiously. You barely had the time to pull the door closed before she dragged you off in the opposite direction of her home.

Although the clearing that it was located in is considerably vast, it is important to note that Verdanturf Town itself is not so. Thus, it did not take the two of you very long to reach your destination.

“Darling~!” Wanda cooed into the abysmal darkness of a bulky cave. You weren’t sure exactly what you were doing here, but you recognized this location easily enough — it  _was_  one of the first things you spotted from the sky, after all. “[Name]’s here!”

From within the cave there was a loud, ominous rumbling. This sound, which left you quaking in your [favorite color] running shoes, did nothing to discourage Wanda. Bravely — and quite without common sense — she took a step inside.

“Wanda, are you sure this is a good id–?” You began, however you had little time to question her sanity before the both of you were suddenly swept off your feet in the most painful of ways.

“ _LOUDRED! LOU!_ ”

For the second time that day you were caught in a claustrophobia-inducing embrace. Due to the fact that your head had just recently made painful contact with the ground, it took you a moment or two to steady your senses. When your eyes were finally capable of viewing the rude creature that had decided to execute a tackle attack on you, you were startled at what you saw.

“ _Loudred_?” The creature glanced at you quizzically as it spoke. You were thankful that the volume of its tone had decreased considerably from its boisterous exclamations of a moment ago, but you were still freaked out by the proximity of its face to your own.

“W-What the  _hell_  are you?” You inquired, finding it hard to validate this thing’s very existence. The disbelief on your part was not entirely your fault, though. This creature was a little too comical to be believable — but wasn’t that the way it was with most Pokémon? You sighed. “I suppose I shouldn’t be asking that. You did say Loudred, right?”

Whereas a simple nod would have sufficed for any other creature, it was simply not satisfactory for a creature known by all as “the Big Voice Pokémon.”

“ _LOUDRED! LOUDRED!_ ” It bellowed ecstatically with a wide, four-fanged grin. Its hands were purple, quite like the rest of its body, and characterized by three chunky digits each. As if the sheer volume of its exclamation was not adequate enough at expressing its apparent glee, it decided to throw in an impromptu round of applause. “ _LOU_!”

You exhaled slowly in total exasperation as you plugged your ears with the tips of your index fingers. “It’s a  _pleasure_  to meet you.”

“I see you made a friend, [Name]! How lovely~” Wanda commented from her identical position upon the ground. You were not surprised to see that an identical Loudred had been her misguided assailant. “These Loudred work together with my fiancée, you know.”

“Inside this cave?” You questioned as you tore your attention away from the hyperactive Loudred above you. “I thought you said that he was a construction worker…”

Wanda smiled widely as she stood. “This isn’t just a cave, [Name]! This is Rusturf Tunnel!”

You blanched at this announcement as you too regained your upright position. “Um, so?”

She gasped. “I can’t believe that I haven’t told you about it yet–!”

“Wanda! I’m here, my love~!” You were surprised to find that this flamboyant exclamation had originated from the vocal chords of possibly the largest, burliest man you had ever seen. “Have you waited long?” The aforementioned male smiled goofily.

Arguably, what surprised you the most about him was how similar his face was to that of the Loudred he worked with. You were shallow by no means, of course, but inwardly you had always expected Wanda’s intended to be equally as attractive as her.

“I would wait forever for you, Riley,” Wanda gushed. You were awestruck by how meek and humble she had become simply by the presence of this hulking man. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks as the man, Riley, scooped her up — bridal style — into his strong arms.

You weren’t entirely sure what to do in this situation, but you presumed that it might be best to break up this heartwarming scene before it became too intimate for your eyes to behold.

“H-hey,” you squeaked awkwardly. You cursed your voice for cracking like a pubescent boy’s. “It’s nice to finally meet the both of you…” you greeted lamely.

“Ah!” Riley was positively beaming the moment that he laid eyes upon you. “So this is Wally’s–”

“R-Riley…!” Wanda attempted to interrupt him, to scold him for his error, as her eyes widened in utter alarm. “ _Don’t_!”

“Who’s Wally?” You inquired, totally confused.

Wanda and Riley exchanged a clandestine glance before anyone bothered to address your question. Riley smiled sheepishly at you whilst scratching at dirt that had crusted across his forehead. “Sorry about that, [Name]. I thought that Wanda had already discussed that favor with you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Edwina - I just looked up a female name that sounded old and had something to do with friendship in the meaning. There's no record of the Verdanturf Friendship Rater's true name, so I just decided to wing it. Hope you don't mind~! ;)  
> “[Name]!”


	3. Favors

The silence was positively nerve-wracking but somehow necessary. Thus, you knew that there was nothing you could say to assuage it. Any sort of formulized defense that came to mind would surely pale in comparison to what she would have to say. For a matter as important as this, she accepted no excuses. You did not bother to offer one — heck, you didn’t even  _move_! It was not so much that the sudden dialogue would disturb the vital process as the fact that even the slightest twitch of your fingers would create an unbearable sound. To be quite frank, you loathed couch covers. 

“This is a little hard for me to say,” she began with her lips set in a thin, dull line. “Your Pokémon simply  _detests_  you. Doesn’t that make you uncomfortable?”

You expected this, but were still aggrieved to hear it. “Uncomfortable?” You repeated. You felt withered by this acknowledgement of disinterest, like a balloon that had just been popped or a flower that hadn’t been watered for weeks. “No, I’m almost used to it…”

Edwina blinked owlishly at you. “Just what in the world do you mean by that, young lady?”

You realized at once that she must have taken this news the wrong way and you immediately became frantic to correct her. “N-No! That’s not — what I mean to say is — there is not a single person or Pokémon in this world that Portia actually likes, anyway!”

Edwina’s eyes remained steely and judgmental. She slowly glanced back and forth between the two of you as if silently sizing up the validity of your claim. “Mm, is that so?”

You eyed your Pokémon warily. Knowing her as well as you did, it was only natural of you to expect some sort of sarcastic yet incomprehensible response. Her tiny, flowing body hovered between you and Edwina. Her eyes were narrowed into annoyed slits and her mouth was formed into a pouty frown. You waited anxiously with neither you nor your Pokémon bothering to answer Edwina. When no sudden implement of Pokéspeech occurred, you turned to the Friendship Rater. “You’ll have to forgive her impudence; she’s a bit of a drama–”

“ _MIIIIIISDREAVUS_!” Portia screeched. When both you and Edwina jumped, severely startled by this sound, the red orbs embedded in Portia’s skin glowed briefly. 

You grabbed at your throbbing ears. “Gah! Damn it, Portia.”

“What in the  _world_?” Edwina crooned. “I’ve never in my life encountered such a rude creature!”

You smiled sheepishly at the Friendship Rater. “Haha,” you laughed awkwardly. “Not only do people tend to forget that Misdreavus are  _mischievous_ , but they also have the distinct inability to remember that they’re [1]phobovores as well.” 

“Young lady,” Edwina began as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve encountered many a Misdreavus in my day, but never before have I met one with an attitude as sour as her’s.”

You grimaced. “I’m really sorry about that, ma’am! Maybe you’d find Tawny’s personality to be a little more to your liking?” You offered gingerly as you made a grab for another Pokéball. 

Edwina shook her head, obviously cross with you and your little Misdreavus. “You’ll have to come back another time, [Name]. I’ve had my fill of friendship assessment for the day.”

“What? But, Edwina–” you began to protest, although you could not bear to look at her. On the contrary, you now found that you could not tear your eyes away from the holes they were burning in Misdreavus’ standoffish form.

“It’s alright, child! In the meantime, might I suggest that you take that little lady to the Contest Hall? It might do her well to see what a Pokémon with manners looks like!” Edwina recommended.

You nodded sullenly. “Yes, of course. I think I’ll do just that. I’ve been fixating on things too much today; a distraction would definitely do me some good!”

“ _Misdreavus? Mis_!” Your Pokémon proclaimed in obvious protest. The only time she was interested in crowds was when they were shaking with fear, and she sincerely doubted that such could be found at a Contest Hall. 

Without a word, you called her back into her Luxury Ball — the very one she had insisted upon staying in if she was going to be captured at all — and brought it up to your lips. “Don’t stress yourself out, Portia. You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to, but I’m sure Tawny will be interested, at least,” you whispered to her against the ball’s cool, onyx colored surface.

“What was that? Could you speak up if you have something to say, child?” Edwina called, and it was obvious that she had strained unsuccessfully to hear your whispered words.

“It’s nothing, ma’am!” You assured her fervently. “Anyway, I think I’ll head on down to the Contest Hall now.” 

“Very well,” Edwina sniffed. She paid you little attention after that as you slunk quietly out the door of her humble abode. 

Within a few moments of peaceful strolling you had reached the Verdanturf Town Contest Hall. It was a lavish building that was nearly identical to the Contest Halls of your home region, but somehow different in its own right. The area surrounding it was bright and grassy, and you distinctly noticed some of the same pretty Bug Types that you had encountered before. Deciding to seize this opportunity, you retrieved from the front pocket of your backpack a square, pink electrical device. You opened it and pointed the screen in the direction of the appealing winged creatures.

“Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. It has an aggressive nature. It stabs its prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey’s fluids,” your Pokédex identified in a distinctly feminine, automated tone.

You flinched at this frightening reveal. “What?  _Aggressive_? But they’re so cute, man…” you mumbled, earnestly disappointed. Immediately, all prior desires to capture one flew out the window. After all, Portia’s disposition was, at times, already too “aggressive” for you to handle. 

Without further ado, you shut your Pokédex and returned it to the depths of your backpack. “I definitely dodged a bullet just now, that’s for sure!” You hummed encouragingly to yourself as you entered the double doors of the Contest Hall.

The inside of the building seemed to posses even more grandeur than you thought possible. The floor was paved in smooth, purple linoleum and the walls were painted a lavish lavender color. There was a front desk occupied by two, well-dressed women, and the entire room was outfitted with ostentatious arm chairs, enchanting end-table and flower vase combos, and breathtaking portraits of local Pokémon. You had never been inside the actual area of competition, but you assumed that it stuck with the same purple theme that the foyer had been rocking. 

“Wow~” you remarked, totally in awe of the place. Your eyes roamed the room, practically drinking in the pure opulence of the place, before they met that of another’s.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but there are no contests scheduled for today,” one of the women from the help desk greeted you politely. She paused in order to assess your ensemble: [f/c] running shoes, black shorts, [f/c] v-neck shirt, and a matching [f/c] backpack. Oh, yes! You certainly looked like a traveling trainer alright! “Would you like to sign up for one in advance?” 

“No thanks!” You protested. “I’m not a coordinator. I just came by to check out the place, you know, and see how it compares to the Contest Hall in my hometown. I would have liked to watch a contest too, but I guess I can come back some other day!”

The woman smiled pleasantly at you. “Is that so? Well, welcome to Verdenturf Town! Where are you from?”

You grinned. “Eterna City of the Sinnoh region, of course!” 

It was now her turn to light up at the mention of hometowns. “Oh, really? I’ve got a cousin who practically lives in Eterna Forest. I swear he spends all of his time hiking out there!” She gushed with a wave of her hand. “Anyway, please feel free to have a look around! I myself am curious to see how our meager Contest Hall chalks up to the one up in Eterna City!” 

“Thank you!” You replied gratefully as you moved to do just that. Your gaze landed upon the only door to the left of the room. You presumed that this lead to the contest stage as it was the only one to be found beside the gender-respective restrooms. “I can’t wait to see the stage!”

The helpful woman returned to her position behind the desk as you drifted past a few straggling coordinators. You had been to the Eterna Contest Hall many a time and had found that when contests weren’t going on, coordinators still usually frequented the place. Sometimes it was in order to get a feel for their competitive surroundings, and sometimes it was simply because the Contest Hall was their favorite place to be.

The stage itself certainly lived up to your expectation. It had a nicely polished wooden floor, not entirely unlike that of a basketball court’s, and was sandwiched between two gargantuan sets of blue bleachers. Although you continued to admire the final details of the room — such as the judges’ table situated to the north of the stage and the brightly colored scoreboard above — you opted to take a seat upon one of the two vacant bleachers. 

“Ah,” you sighed as you planted your butt upon one of the shiny, metallic rows. Your mind, it seemed, was nearly as comfortable with the solitude as your body was with the spacious seat. Without a flashy contest to distract you, your mind immediately reeled with the events of yesterday.

 

**\- x -**

 

“Why does it feel distinctly like you’re up to something, Wanda?” 

Within the Vine family’s living room the atmosphere could best be described as intense. As far as idioms went, one might even be apt to label it “as thick as pea soup.” Yes, it was so dense, in fact, that not even a well executed X-scissor could pierce it. 

“That’s because I — well, you see — oh!” Wanda fumbled horribly in her explanation. When her cheeks tinted a humbled salmon color, she immediately shielded it safely behind the palms of her hands. 

“Wanda, you have to tell her,” Riley urged in a soft, comforting tone as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. “She came all the way from Sinnoh for this, didn’t she?”

“Correction,” you countered with an interjection of your raised index finger. “I came here for your wedding, right?”

Wanda released a simple nod before she finally caved on the matter. “Well, yes, but also for Wally.” When you looked as though you might interject, she pressed onwards in her speech to prevent you from having the chance to do so. “I have the sweetest younger cousin, [Name]. In fact, he’s your age. It’s not like he has bad luck with the ladies or anything, but in Verdenturf Town there are hardly any teenagers–”

Your eyebrows rose so high that they became eclipsed by your [h/c] fringe. “WAIT!” You called, your voice having raised numerous octaves. “Are you saying that you brought me here to set me up with your cousin? What the _hell_ , Wanda?!”

Wanda flashed you a toothy grin of confirmation. “It’s kind of like that exactly, but it’s not like I’m singling you out or anything…you’re the only one I can think of with a Leafeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Phobovore: A creature that feasts upon fear.


	4. Awkward

 

The inside of the Verdanturf Town Pokémart was a myriad of colors. The walls were predominantly a pristine white marred only by the two thick bands of red and blue that ran horizontally around the perimeter of the room. In comparison, the floor tiles seemed rather out of place due to the fact that they were an iridescent mint color. You inherently wondered exactly what color scheme this place was going for before shrugging the thought aside. 

Your eyes carefully scanned each row of the shelf before you. They were stocked uniformly with various products of all sizes, shapes, and colors. With all of the bright pinks, purples, blues, and greens that stared back at you, you could only assume that the theme this place had was, well, no theme at all.

Others might have deemed your intense contemplation of the Poké Mart interior to be a bit dreary, but you quite enjoyed it in comparison to all of the other things you could have been thinking about at that moment. After all, it had been two days since Wanda had fully explained the details of the little “favor” she had been dying to ask of you. 

Wanda had a sickly, socially awkward cousin, and she wanted you to take him to her wedding…as your  _date_. She had asked you to do this not because you were drop-dead gorgeous or because either of you were drop-dead  _desperate_  per se, but because you had a Leafeon. She hadn’t exactly explained to you the reasons why your Pokémon — which was famous for producing  _clean air_  through photosynthesis — would be important to an asthmatic boy, but you were capable of making a few educated guesses.

You chose not to make any sort of guesses at this particular moment, though, as it often hurt your head to think about any of it. It was all so stressful for you, really. Thus, you could think of no better way to save your psyche than to force yourself to undergo some thoroughly distracting and ultimately mindless shopping tasks.

“Let’s see…” you murmured as you ceased your meticulous perusal of perishable goods. Your hands grasped tentatively at the sealed top of a purple bag. “This brand is a good one-hundred Pokédollars cheaper than the kind that we usually get!”

Your enthusiasm for this discovery, of course, was far from contagious. 

“ _Mis_!” The gray creature that floated by your side let out a poignant huff of disapproval. It was simply not enough that you had to take forever browsing the shelves of this boring establishment, was it? No, you had to take forever picking out something  _cheap_.

“ _Poooortia_ ,” you whined despairingly at the impossible behavior of your companion. “You didn’t have to come along if you didn’t want to,” you reasoned as you shifted the weight of the bag within your hands. 

Naturally, she remained absolutely unfazed by your logic. 

“ _Misdreavus_ ,” she remarked flatly. She didn’t  _have_  to come along? Of course she did! After all, if she had remained stationary at the Vine household it was likely that she would be subjected to the company of Wanda’s Whismurs and that, undoubtedly, was a fate worse than death. 

“Well, what _ever_!” You remarked in sullen exasperation. You ensnared the purple bag within the safety of your left limb in order to have a free-hand available. “I’m getting the cheap kind!” 

You wasted no further words of argument on your Pokémon before retrieving her Luxury Ball from your pocket and calling her back to it. “Portia,  _return_!”

The macabre creature disappeared in a beam of fluorescent red leaving nothing but the memory of her murderous expression behind. If you had not felt such immense relief at her departure, it was likely that you would have shuddered at the evident bloodlust of the vanishing Screech Pokémon. 

You smiled easily, feeling utterly liberated from the oppressive nature of your moody companion, as you made for a brisk walk to the retail counter. 

“Are you ready to check out, ma’am?”

You casually observed the form of the store clerk before you. He was expectantly clean-shaven for a man in his mid-twenties and was characterized as inherently plain due to his short, mundane black tresses and deep brown eyes. Although his was an easy face to have forgotten, you were quite certain that you had seen it before. 

“Yes, thank you,” you replied as you, with a great deal of effort, slung your Pokéchow bag upon the counter. 

You supposed that this cashier appeared familiar to you in the way that a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny might. After all, it was somewhat of a tendency amongst business chains everywhere to employ those of similar appearance and disposition. To this trend, it seemed that the Hoenn region was of no exception.

The store clerk, with twinkling eyes and a polite smile, scanned the barcode at the bottom of your desired purchase. His index finger tapped a staccato beat against the buttons of the register before he addressed you once more.

“That will be 650 Pokédollars, please~!” He declared as he held out a flat palm to you.

You nodded curtly before retrieving a little more than the required amount from a pouch within your [f/c] backpack. You placed the money gently within the store clerk’s outstretched hand as you shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, subconsciously avoiding his gaze.

You were not necessarily lacking in the department of social skills, but you  _were_  frequently put off by the smile of the Pokémon Mart cashier. It was an expression that appeared etched in stone as scarcely did you see his face deviate from it.

“Have a nice day and thank you for shopping at the Poké Mart!” The cashier finished as he bagged your recently purchased item for you. He was quick and quite efficient at handing both the environmentally unfriendly plastic sack to you as well as the freshly printed receipt. 

“Than–” you began, graciously taking the aforementioned belongings from his grasp. You were incredibly startled when he recoiled, mid-reply.

“Oh! I nearly forgot your change, didn’t I?” He gasped. It was one of the few times in which you could not see the gentle upturn of his lips or the sparkle of his pearly whites. His lips took on a pursed position, revealing how truly contrite he was for the error of service. His fingertips assaulted the buttons of the cash register with the speed of a well-executed Quick Attack as the drawer of the cash register shot open with a mechanical ding. His hands delved inside desperately for the proper change. 

“I sincerely apologize, ma’am! Here you are!” He proclaimed apologetically as he presented you with the money that you were rightly owed.

You could only smile in sympathy of the bumbling fellow’s plight as you accepted the currency. 

“Don’t worry about it, man. Everybody makes mistakes,” you offered your words of wisdom as nonchalantly as possible as you slipped the leftover Pokédollars within the nearby tip jar. 

“I guess, haha…” the store clerk agreed nervously as he rubbed at the back of his neck. You were thankful that he had failed to notice your gratuity if only so that you didn’t have to listen to his grateful stammering a moment longer.

“See you!” You remarked as you shoved the shopping receipt deep within the confines of your plastic bag. With your hands now free, you saw fit to accompany your statement with a noncommittal wave of your right hand before making for the nearest exit.

The moment your feet made contact with the welcome mat, situated quaintly in front of the Poké Mart’s exterior, your ears were immediately met with the sounds of conversation.

“Yes! T-thank you very much for all of your help…” 

When you did not immediately discover a source to the voice before you, your gaze flittered about the left and right of your peripheral vision. 

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s my job to care for my patients —  _especially_  polite ones like yourself.” 

Your eyes widened as you caught sight of a familiar tuff of bright green that stood out like a sore thumb amidst a background of metallic video phones. “ _Wanda_?”

Your inquiry was loud enough to catch the attention of the green-haired individual. They looked eagerly about the area before their emerald eyes locked upon your smiling form.

“I thought that you and Riley were going to be busy with the florist today–” you began as you ambled over to the person that you presumed to be your long-distance friend. You immediately halted in your tracks upon getting a better glimpse of them. “ _Oh_.”

Indeed, you had been mistaken! This person was not Wanda at all, but rather a gentleman of eerily similar genetic makeup. In fact, this fellow looked so similar to Wanda that you would have continued to mistake them if not for his lack of two,  _very_  important things.

“I — uh — that is...” the unfamiliar lad mumbled as he quickly averted his gaze. 

“I’m sorry. You just look a lot like somebody I know!” You squeaked, eager to make amends for your incredible blunder. 

The male parted his lips, looking as though he was prepared to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the words of another.

“I see you’ve gotten yourself a little  _friend_ , eh, Wally?”

You craned your neck to see past the gravity-defying locks of the boy before you. Upon the screen of an on-going video call, you could see the form of an elderly male in a white coat. You assumed that he was a doctor of sorts due to the stethoscope draped around his neck.

“Oh! No — no! I think —” the boy stuttered out in protest as his cheeks tinted pink. He paused a moment in attempts to regain his composure. “She’s just got me confused with somebody else, Dr. Bridges.” 

The atmosphere was tense at this admittance as the man on the video call absorbed this information in heavy silence. He looked wordlessly from the boy to you before deciding to speak once more. “Well, this is awkward.” 

The boy’s cheeks darkened all the more as he rushed to the video call machine. “I’ll talk to you again later, Dr. Bridges. Than-Thank you for a-all of your help!” 

With the simple press of a red button, the video screen faded to darkness.

“Uhh…” you began, feeling overwhelmingly out of place. “You didn’t have to hang up on your friend. I just thought that you were my friend Wanda. You look so much alike!” 

The boy’s disposition seemed to brighten at the very mention of your friend’s name. 

“I-Is that so?” He began, punctuating his words with a discomfited cough. “You’re not really the first person to say that. Everyone says that my cousin Wanda and I look just like twins…” he continued. You noticed that his voice was small and delicate when not heightened by his anxious stutter.

You blinked dumbly. “ _Cousin_?”

Your eyes drank in the boy’s appearance with an agenda more centered around greed than scrutiny. His hair color and cut were nearly identical to Wanda’s and his face was nearly as soft. The only real differences to be found between the two of them were merely that of height and typical gender discrepancy.

“Y-yes. I’m Wally. It’s — it’s a pleasure to meet anyone that’s a friend of my cousin’s.” 

So this was him — the boy that your friend was so very adamant about you meeting? Wally Vine: the boy that you were expected to accept as your  _date_?   
That’s right! Wanda had said that he would be back in town in time for dinner tonight, hadn’t she?

Your eyes gave the boy one final once-over of approval. Well, you couldn’t really see why Wanda had such a hard time pairing him off. This boy may have been a bit awkward, certainly, but besides that he was a total  _babe_.

You extended your free hand forward for a proper shake of introduction as you flashed the boy — Wally — your most charming of smiles. “Likewise.”


	5. Young Love

“Ooh~! This is  _so_  exciting!” 

Your eyes lingered warily on the form of the verdant haired young woman before finding solace in the sight of your nearly vacant dinner plate. You pushed the remainder of your meal — a few stray bits of noodle — across its ceramic surface, desperate for the cacophonous screech it usually resulted in. The scraping sound of a metal fork was certainly unpleasant, but you quite preferred it to the embarrassment that usually followed Wanda’s “excitement.”

“I–I’m excited for you too, Wanda.”

You gaze immediately flickered to the boy whose seat was diagonal to your own. You had known him less than twenty-four hours, and yet you were already beginning to notice his particular quirks. For instance, it seemed as if a humble blush was permanent upon his cheeks regardless of the content of the situation. You were not entirely sure what cause he had to be so uncomfortable all of the time, but you found it somehow endearing nonetheless.   
  


For a brief moment, your eyes met. “Uh, me too!” You chirped in acquiescence before hurriedly averting your gaze. To distract yourself from the suddenly tense atmosphere, you goofily shoveled the remnants of your spaghetti into your mouth. Yes, in times of trouble you were undoubtedly known for your  _elegance_.

“You’re such a sweetie, Wally! And you too, [Name]! Of course I’m not talking about the wedding right now, though,” Wanda dismissed with a delighted giggle. She waved her left hand lightly as if to physically disperse the very thought of wedding excitement at the moment. “It’s just so charming to me that the two of you met at the Poké Mart of all places!”

Immediately, your shoulders slacked. The anxiety that had been churning about in the pit of your stomach was relieved with a single exhale of carbon-dioxide exasperation. “ _Wanda_ …”

“Wanda! Can you really already be so uninterested in our future? In the intertwining of our lives —  _forever_?” Luckily enough, Riley came to the rescue before your vexation could reach its peak. You supported his displeasure 100%. After all, getting married was far more important than a chance encounter at a convenience store…and yet, Wanda had talked of nothing but you and Wally since she had first heard the bland details of your arbitrary assemblage. 

Wanda’s cheerful expression immediately morphed into one of sheer terror. “Riley…” she whispered tentatively. The two of them gazed at one another with eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. “You know that could never happen! I  _love_  you!”

Riley clasped Wanda’s hands gently within his own. “My darling, I love you as well!” 

You kept your eyes trained solely on the heartwarming couple as you felt it unsafe to look anywhere else. You allowed a smile of admiration to grace your features. Wanda and Riley certainly were meant for each other. They brought out the best in one another and their personalities were so well-suited together that you found it hard to imagine them ever having lived lives apart from one another. 

“Ah, young love~” 

You, of course, were not the only one contented by the scene; you realized that the very moment that Mr. Vine had spoken.

Wanda and Riley could not decide whether or not they wanted to call Verdanturf or Rustboro their permanent home, and thus were currently unequipped with a house of their own. For the mean time, the both of them decided to take advantage of the Vine family’s overwhelming hospitality. You and Wally were similar to them in this respect. 

“Your father and I really are happy for the two of you, Wanda,” Mrs. Vine spoke on behalf of her husband and herself. You smiled at all of the positive emotions emanating from the Vine family dining room. 

Mr. and Mrs. Vine were really a lovely couple. They had been kind enough to open up their home to not only their nephew Wally, but to you and Riley as well. When it came to their personalities, they complimented each other quietly. Mr. Vine was stern yet compassionate whilst Mrs. Vine was characterized by the gentleness of her smile. Whereas Wanda and Wally were easily identifiable by their green genes, Mr. and Mrs. Vine were brunettes.

Mr. Vine had a perpetually furrowed brow, strong jaw-line, and brown hair so dark that it was nearly black. In comparison, Mrs. Vine was a mousy brunette. Due to this hair-color discrepancy, you found yourself rather curious about Wally’s parents. Did one of them have green hair or did Wally and Wanda simply inherit a recessive gene from their distantly verdant ancestors?

“Thank you all for being so supportive!” Wanda remarked finally —  _graciously_. “It really means a lot to us that you guys are willing to do so much for us! Mom and dad, you guys are so wonderful for opening up your homes to my most beloved people! Wally, thank you so much for coming back for the wedding! I know the journey must have been hard on you!”

When Wanda paused suddenly in order to deliver an intense stare your way, you blinked owlishly. “ _Uhh_ –”

“And, of course, I’m particularly thankful to [Name] for traveling so far away from home just for me! You are truly a great friend, [Name], and I just know that you will never let me down when I  _need_  you,” Wanda finished sincerely. You would have been truly flattered by her admittance if not for the suspicious quirk of her left eyebrow.

“You’re…welcome?” You offered unsurely. You supposed that she, in some unintentionally creepy way, had been alluding to the favor she had once asked of you. It was — it was almost as if she expected you to back out of it!  _Pft_. How could she even suggest that you would bail on a date with a sick kid — a sick kid that made your heart so nervous that you lost the ability to properly look people in the eyes. “Yeah,” you added lamely (and quite unnecessarily) as you put your fork down.

“Wanda, don’t pressure her,” Riley suggested softly. You deeply appreciated his concern for your will-power, and so you flashed him a grateful smile.

Before Wanda’s face could contort into a childish pout, you decided to show the both of them that you were not at all against fulfilling the proposition that she had proposed to you. “So, Wally…” you began as you turned to look at the silent youth. “What happens at a rehearsal dinner, anyway?”

The amount of blood that rushed to his cheeks at your inquiry might have led someone to believe that he had acquired a terrible sunburn. “W-What? U-Uh, I —  _gulp_  — I’ve never been to one before. Maybe —  _ahh!_  — rehearse…wedding activities?”

You twitched; a sardonic response threatened to teeter past your flat-line lips. It was likely that if this response had come from anyone else in any other way than endearingly unsure that you would not have been able to bite your tongue. Luckily, though, this was Wally. He was cute, he was shy, and he probably didn’t have a sarcastic bone in his whole freakin’ body…so you let the pending “No sh*t, Sherlock!” remain unsaid. 

“That seems probable,” you nodded simply. When Wanda parted her lips to speak — to fully debrief you on every, single detail of a wedding rehearsal dinner — you decided it best to cut her off and conclude your conversation with Wally all at once. “Whatever the case, we can figure it out together. You are my date anyway,  _right_?”

Wallace Vine was now comprised entirely of the color pallet one might use for Christmas and as it was the middle of spring, well, his crimson skin and chartreuse locks clashed quite horribly. Some odd sort of squeak escaped his agape lips as he stared at you. “ _Date_?” His gaze flickered between you and Wanda rather sporadically. “O-oh, of course.”

You floundered at his naivety. Had he not known that you guys were going to the rehearsal dinner together? Was he under the impression that you — [First Name] [Last Name], this gauche girl from Eterna City, had just asked him out in the middle of dinner? 

You were mortified. “You don’t think that I was — I mean, Wanda said — Oh. My.  _Oshawott_.” You reddened by the minute, fumbling over a proper explanation for your previous behavior. Upon discovering that you were too tongue-tied at the moment for proper elaboration, you gave up. “Sorry…” you murmured as you hid your face in the clammy palms of your hands.

The adults in the room were undoubtedly sympathetic for your plight, but still could not contain their bemused chortles. Teenage interaction certainly was interesting to them! This held particularly true for Wanda who had been clutching at her heart from the very moment you and Wally had begun to converse.

“I’m — I’m not sure what’s going on exactly, but I’m sorry if I’ve misunderstood something, [Name],” Wally admitted softly. His nimble fingers were in the process of dismantling a discarded napkin as he spoke, easily indicating how discomfited he felt at the moment.

Wanda’s hands collided with a passionate clap. The whole of her face was nearly eclipsed by an enchanted and ultimately comical grin. “My heart — it can’t take it! YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!” She cooed chaotically. 

“Wanda!” Mrs. Vine exclaimed sternly to her only daughter. “At this rate, you’ll have them dying of embarrassment before dessert!”

Wanda took a minute to regain her resolve before speaking once more. “Ahem,” she coughed daintily into the palm of her hand. “You’re right, mom.”

“That’s better,” Mrs. Vine nodded with great satisfaction.

“At any rate, [Name], it’s settled. I’ll take you shopping for a formal dress tomorrow!” Wanda proclaimed loudly.

You fervently disagreed with this plan of action. “I already have one! I packed it–”

Wanda tsked as she wagged a slim finger in interjection. “Ah, ah, ah! You don’t have one that matches with  _Wally_ ’s cute little suit, though~!”

You were surprised to find that, for once, you were not the only one to release a yelp of protest as nearly the whole of the table’s occupants were on the same level of vexation as you. “WANDA!”

The only exception, of course, being Riley who was now totally on board with the schemes of his lovely lady. “What a great idea, darling!”


	6. Beautiful

 

You wheezed, perspiration pooling in the dark crescents that had formed beneath your too-tired eyes. Your clammy palms had difficulty ensnaring your only means of guidance, two metal bars encased in chipped rubber, whilst your feet trudged onwards in quick, maddening cycles. 

“I– _cough_ –thought you said it would be a  _quick_  trip?” You sputtered as you visibly struggled to keep your vehicle, however tarnished and temporary, from veering off the road. 

Your travelling partner spared you a dazzling smile, and you could not help but envy her effortless voyage. “Can’t you see the road sign up ahead? We’re nearly there, silly! We only have a couple more corners to round!” Wanda Vine giggled girlishly. “Besides, as they say in Kalos, ‘Il faut souffrir pour être belle~!’”

You blanched at the older woman, and with all attention sufficiently diverted to her, there was little room in your consciousness for maintaining balance. “ _What_?”

“[Name]!” Wanda exclaimed. The horror she felt was not simply portrayed by her face, but made palpable by the tremor in her voice as well. “I didn’t mean  _literally_!” She cried. 

Once your body had made painful contact with the hot pavement of Route 117 your resolve became resolute. You hated bicycles and absolutely nothing was going to change that.

“Next time,” you began evenly and with total disregard to your comical positioning: sprawled face-down against the asphalt with your lower limbs entangled in a rusted red contraption. “I must insist that we take Maximus for a spin instead…”

The tension of the accident was immediately alleviated by your wit, and an uproar of cachinnation was quick to replace it. Your sides stung nearly as bad as your poor knees as you laughed along with your beloved friend.

Although you had sustained a bit of an injury from it, you were not sorry to have gone with Wanda on this quest. On the contrary, you were rather thankful for the chance to spend time with her and only her. Whilst the company of her family, her fiancé, and her local Pokémon entourage was not lost on you, you had to admit that you found yourself breathing a bit easier without them. Perhaps, in fact, this “best friends only” shopping trip had been exactly what you needed to ease the stress of social interaction and new surroundings.

The only downside to the trip thus far had been, predictably, Wanda’s dedication to green. She loved the lifestyle nearly as much as the color, and thus one would be hard-pressed to find her in a motor vehicle. She and her family opted for a car-free lifestyle, only relying on public transportation in instances where their own stamina would otherwise fail them. One preference that remained exclusive to Wanda, though, was her conviction against using Pokémon for the wrong reasons. “A Flying Type is not a private jet!” She would often proclaim with an air of defiance about her. 

You had admired this resilience of hers until you found yourself relying on Mr. Vine’s oxidized and outdated model to get around. You hadn’t had much need for the skill of bike riding in Eterna City when your grandmother’s aging lemon was always available, after all, and thus the practice of “bicycling” was a bit foreign to you. It was just fortunate for you that Wally wasn’t around to see you and his uncle’s ancient bike, floundering about on the side of the road like a freshly hatched Magikarp with a penchant for Splash.

Once his name had entered your mind, your train of thought was on a different track entirely.  _Wally_. Your lips parted, formed the word effortlessly, but dared not articulate it. Wanda had given the two of you a hard enough time last night after your little slip-up, so you wanted to spare yourself the torment as much as possible today. In a roundabout way, it was his fault that you were in this mess in the first place, his fault that you were fumbling your way to a high-priced boutique in Mauville City, and his fault that he was so darn awkward —  _cute_ -awkward — that you had found yourself compelled to ask him out in the first place. You sighed largely in frustration, propelling yourself upwards with the sheer strength of your unscathed limbs alone, and a few stray strands of your [h/c] hair danced violently in the wake of your wanton exhale.

When you finally reached Mauville City, it was due only to your ability to coerce Wanda into hitching a ride with grand ol’ Max. Ordinarily, neither of you would have been inclined to budge in your personal preferences, but playing the “I’m hurt!” card had been successful in tipping the scales in your favor. Due to the excess weight of two discarded bicycles, you had decided on a wordless compromise with Wanda, though. You wouldn’t impose upon Maximus an unnecessary flight with two grown females and their discarded metallic contraptions when it was just as easy for him to sprint the remaining distance. In this way, the three of you reached Mauville City in a flash. 

After thanking your on-loan Pokémon for a job well done and acquiring some half-hazard first-aid from the local Poké Mart, you and Wanda now found yourselves navigating through a maze of gowns that possibly cost more money than you’d make in a month at Synthesis, your grandmother’s mildly successful herb shop in Eterna City. 

“What about this one, [Name]?” Wanda probed as she thrust an article of clothing at you excitedly. Your right eye began to twitch as you surveyed the length of the eye-catching fabric, a mixture of greens and yellows so bright that the dress practically shouted, “You won’t be hitting me with your car anytime soon!” 

You paled. “I know it has to be green and all, Wanda, but…” you paused in order to carefully consider your next words. “Could you, perhaps, find me something that looks a little less like a Politoed?” 

Wanda gaped, and you feared for her seemingly fragile constitution. You flinched in anticipation for some outburst of negative emotion, and inwardly hoped that honesty really was the best policy in this case.

Contrary to what you had been expecting, a pearly smile stretched her smooth features. “Alright,” Wanda began as she gave the dress yet another once-over. “Politoeds are cute, but I suppose the color scheme is a  _little_  too flashy…” she shrugged as she returned the visual monstrosity to the rack. “What would you pick out for yourself instead?”

You smiled at her thoughtful inquiry. “Well…” you pursed your lips as you skirted about the room in hot-pursuit of something fabulous. It was clear to Wanda that you’d given the idea plenty of thought beforehand. “If it  _has_  to be something green, I’d rather match his hair than his suit.” A wistful expression overtook your features, “It is lovely, after all~”

“Oh! [Name]–!” Wanda squealed. The blood rushed to your cheeks once you’d processed the consequence of what you’d revealed.

“B-Because you guys have, like, the same shade of hair, is all! It’s not like I think the guy’s cute or anything! I just met him and I’m only interested in dating him as a favor to you, anyway!” You stuttered in attempts to remedy the situation. Naturally, your words only served to dig yourself a deeper hole.

A cheeky grin was the highlight of your companion’s pale face. “Say what you will, [Name], but you can’t fool me! Regardless of how much I enjoy the notion of fixing you up with my cutie-pie cousin, I would be just as happy to see you two become friends from this. Befriending a peer is a good thing for the  _both_  of you!” Wanda exclaimed delightfully as she sifted through a circular rack of fancy dresses. “Ohoh~!” She chuckled with clasped hands. “Merely your presence makes a world of difference for him, [Name]. Really, how  _can_  I convey to you my gratitude?”

You smiled fondly at your bubbly acquaintance as you pulled out a particular gown for further scrutinize. It was a modest, earthly green with a sweetheart neckline and a gorgeous empire waist. You did not tear your eyes away from it in order to formulate a response. “I’m not sure what you mean by that,” you began as you fingers traversed the silken fabric. “But I can assure you that the only thing I’ll ever need from you is your friendship, Wanda.”

Wanda’s happiness reached a new level, quite like a volcanic eruption of sheer joy. “Oh, [Name]! You’re so darling!” She squealed, capturing both you and the dress in an embrace so heartwarming and constrictive that it scarcely left room for air. You weighed your priorities in that moment and realized at once that it was more important to keep the dress in tact than your ailing trachea. After all, your windpipe would recover just fine without emaciating your wallet.

“T-The dress…” you choked out as you struggled piteously against her iron-clad grip. 

Wanda recoiled from you as if she had just touched a hot stove. “Sorry! I’m just so overwhelmed with emotion lately! Can you imagine it? All of my precious people contained in one area, here to see me marry my best friend in the whole wide world?” She twirled about the room with all the poise of a Ralt’s evolutionary line combined. “And best of all, I get to witness the early sparks of happiness fly between the two people that deserve it most!”

Your heart began to overflow with an emotion that spilled out into a tender, appreciative smile. “Wanda…” you murmured as you clenched the dress tightly against your chest. For all the jocularity of her actions, it was at times like this that you truly appreciated her theatrics. 

“And just  _think_  of what cute babies you’d make!” She teased, and just like that the moment was ruined. 

“WANDA!” You screeched, stealing away into a nearby dressing room to conceal the tint of your cheeks. “I’m  _sixteen_!”

Her laughter was contagious as it echoed from behind the thin walls of your changing shack. “I’m only joking, [Name]! Anyway, I can’t wait to see you in that dress! I didn’t get a good look at it before, but I bet it’s gorgeous…”

Her statement lingered on as you thrust off your clothes. You let them pool at your feet as you stepped into the fabric that you felt too plain to wear. You gazed blankly into your reflection as it showcased your splendor from a generic mirror hung crookedly on the door. Well, whether you would admit it or not, this dress certainly suited you more than the plain black number you had settled for in the past. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, you opted to focus on something else other than the threat of self-admiration. 

“Hey, Wanda…” you called, fiddling with the strenuous task of zipping fabric up your own back. “What was that you said earlier? The Kalos region mumbo-jumbo?” 

Choosing not to answer your question right away, Wanda jiggled the door-handle. “What I said earlier? Are you done yet…?” She probed.

With a furrowed brow, you unlocked the door and allowed entrance into the designated changing area that was barely big enough for one person. “Yeah, yeah…is that what it meant?”

The door swung open and Wanda’s eyes sparkled as she caught sight of you. “It means, [Name],  _one must suffer to be beautiful_ ~” She translated with a jaw that practically hit the floor. “And believe me, sweetie, you are beautiful!” Wanda gushed.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Vine: There is no record of Wally and Wanda's actual surname, so I got creative with it. ;) That is to say, I decided to give them the last name of "Vine" because Wally's Japanese name has the kanji for "vine" in it. Yeaaaah.


End file.
